Ayudémonos a olvidarlos
by o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o
Summary: ExS - A veces, el engaño de las personas lastima mucho, pero te une más a otras y eso...es más de agradecer. Sakura y su mejor amigo se convencerán de eso… ¡pasen y lean!


_¡Hola!, ¿como andan?, bien, se que esto es raro…pero se me ha ocurrido una linda historia para mi gusto n.n y quería compartir mi imaginación con ustedes…una vez mas, este será uno de mis últimos Fics así que…espero lo disfruten, ahora ya no hablo tanto y ¡EMPECEMOS!_

_**Summary:**__ ExS - __A veces el engaño de las personas lastima mucho pero te une más a otras y eso... eso es más de agradecer. Sakura y su mejor amigo se convencerán de eso… ¡pasen y lean!_

**Ayudémonos a olvidarlos.**

**By: **_Kasumi._

Las lagrimas que rodaban intranquilas por su rostro se perdían en el frió suelo de la habitaron de la joven chica que estaba recostada en su cama.

Al parecer, a simple vista estaba dormida, pero los sollozos la declaraban, más bien, deprimida por alguna razón. Estaba llorando por amor…

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un joven alto, de tez blanca, cabello negro con tonos azules y ojos de un profundo azul mar, estos estaban con una sombra de tristeza retenida. Miró a su amiga y se acercó con pasos lentos por la enorme habitación.

La chica de cabellos castaños, largos y lacios, tez blanca pero no tanto como la del chico y de ojos esmeraldas no apartó su vista del gran ventanal que mostraba un día parcialmente nublado. El joven, al estar frente a ella, se agachó a la altura de la cama y tomó la mano derecha que se posaba en el estomago de la joven, esta por fin lo volteo a ver y mas lagrimas surcaron su fino y delicado rostro.

-. Eriol… ¿como pudieron? – Sollozó - ¡mi novio!, ¡tu novia!… ¡mi mejor amiga! – casi gritó con un dejo de enojo y tristeza en su voz quebrada por el llanto.

-. Sakura…no sabes cuanto me gustaría saber que decirte, pero estoy en tus mismas condiciones - confesó, recordando lo que momentos antes habían presenciado.

_**Flash Back…**_

_-. ¡Saku!, ven, vamos, que te tengo una sorpresa - era el día del cumpleaños de la joven de mirada esmeralda y esta rebosaba de alegría. _

_Eriol estaba en la puerta de la habitación llamándola para que se apurara_

_-. ¡Ya voy, Eriol! - salió del baño donde se estaba maquillando._

_Un vestido rosa cubría su cuerpo y algunos pendientes en sus orejas, cuello y muñeca y el maquillaje casi era nulo, no lo necesitaba, su cabello caía en cascada por su espalda hasta casi llegar a su cintura._

_-. Llamó Shaoran y me dijo que vendría a recogerme por la noche, que por el momento tenia un compromiso con unos empresarios - dijo con corazoncitos en sus ojos, una gotita de sudor estilo anime le salió a Eriol en la nuca. Mirándola con una sonrisa le dijo que se apurara, la chica tomo su bolso y salió junto a su amigo._

_-. ¿Tomoyo no vendrá? - preguntó al notar la ausencia de la novia del lindo chico que la acompañaba hasta salir de la mansión en la que vivía._

_, dijo que tenía que entregar unos arreglos de moda para la pasarela de mañana - le respondió quitándole importancia – mando disculpas a tu persona – finalizó con una adorable sonrisa en su rostro._

_Subieron al auto gris último modelo convertible de Eriol y se dirigieron a su destino – ¿a donde me llevas Eriol? – preguntó Sakura con algunos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza._

_-. Ya llegamos – dijo con una sonrisa, saliendo del auto y caminando al otro lado para abrirle la puerta a Sakura, esta última estaba mas hecha bolas que una pelotita de Tenis._

_-. ¿No me vas a decir a donde vamos? – le preguntó resignada a que no le dijera nada_

_-. No, ya casi llegamos, ¡no seas impaciente! - dijo deteniendo su paso frente a una joyería._

_-. ¿Que hacemos aquí?_

_-. Vas a escoger tu regalo… - le respondió en un tono mas que obvio, pero sin perder la dulzura con la que le hablaba a ella._

_-. No, Eriol sabes que con tu amistad me basta y me sobra, no puedo aceptar esto… - le contradijo la chica, algo cohibida._

_-. Saku, no acepto un no por respuesta, sabes que te mereces esto y mas – le dijo con una de sus sonrisas._

_Sakura ni corta ni perezosa tardo mucho en escoger y terminó por decidirse a un brazalete de oro con zafiros incrustados. Al terminar en la tienda pasearon un poco por el centro de compras platicando de cualquier cosa. _

_Mientras caminaban, Sakura se detuvo a ver un vestido de una de las tiendas de moda y Eriol la siguió con la mirada._

_-. ¡No me digas que te pondrás a comprar! – le dijo Eriol, divertido._

_-. ¡Solo este vestido!, ¡lo juro! – le respondió suplicante y con carita de perrito a medio morir. Eriol rodó sus ojos y se decidió a seguirla._

_Abrió la puerta y…_

_-. ¿Por que no pasas Eriol? – Le preguntó Sakura detrás de él, viendo hacia delante._

_Frente a ellosse encontraban dos figuras mas que familiares. Se besaban y el shock los envolvió a ambos._

_-. No puede ser… - fue lo único que pudo articular Sakura._

_Eriol se encamino hasta la pareja y se enfrentó ante unos ignorantes de su presencia._

_-. ¿Que…significa esto?, ¿Tomoyo?, ¿Shaoran? – les preguntó, exigiendo una explicación con ira contenida._

_Los dos aludidos se separaron bruscamente al reconocer la voz y sentir la mirada de los dos recién llegados._

_Sakura se acerco a Eriol._

_-. No lo puedo creer, ¡vámonos de aquí, Eriol, por favor! – le rogó a Eriol tomándolo del brazo y alejándose. _

_Shaoran y Tomoyo quedaron estupefactos. Habían sido descubiertos y no pudieron articular palabra. Se miraron sonrojados y la joven amatista se refugio con su llanto en los brazos de Li._

…_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

-. No tienes que decir nada – le consoló con un intento de sonrisa.

-. Yo…iré a…tengo que pensar, iré mi casa – le informó levantándose de su lado y encaminándose a la puerta – ¿quieres venir y así no quedarte sola? – le preguntó.

-. No, Touya vendrá dentro de algunos minutos, estoy bien Eriol – le respondió aun acostada.

Eriol estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta cuando escucho una voz dulce exclamando un _"gracias"._

-. ¿Por que? – le preguntó, confundido.

-. Por ser mi amigo, por tu regalo también – le dijo, levantándose de la comodidad de su cama y dirigiéndose a paso rápido hasta darle un abrazo a su mejor amigo. Este lo respondió y luego la dejo sola.

Sakura volvió a donde momentos antes estaba acostada y se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo.

―• •―

Eriol estaba en su mansión, no encontraba su camisa y de remate estaba retrasado, odiaba eso, la encontró, se la puso y salió casi "volando" a casa de su mejor amiga.

Ya habían pasado varios meses, casi el año, del incidente con Shaoran y Tomoyo. Lo último que había sabido de ellos es que se fueron juntos a China, al parecer, sus negocios estaban muy bien coordinados. Tuvieron una larga conversación los cuatro después de un tiempo prudente y todo quedaba en paz, pero nunca seria lo mismo, por lo menos ya no eran los amigos inseparables que antes eran.

Por fin llego. La Mansión Kinomoto estaba llena de gente refinada y conocida en la sociedad Japonesa, todo esto, por darle la bienvenida a Fujitaka Kinomoto de una de sus expediciones arqueológicas. Sakura decidió hacerle algo para no estar aburrida y se le ocurrió la idea de una fiesta.

-. ¡Por fin llegas! – los brazos finos de Sakura lo rodearon por el cuello, nunca se cansaría de admirar el animo y empeño que su Sakura ponía en cada uno de sus movimientos, hasta en los mas involuntarios.

_-. Un momento… ¿como que MI Sakura? -_ se preguntó mentalmente alarmado mientras era arrastrado por una emocionada Kinomoto - _si, debo admitir que últimamente esta muy hermosa…mas hermosa que antes, simplemente todo le sienta bien. Hasta podía pensar que… ¡Eriol!, ¡Dios!, ¡deja de pensar así de tu mejor amiga! - _recriminándose y con los pensamientos que hace aproximadamente un mes no lo dejaban dormir, acompaño a la cocina a Sakura para ayudarle un poco.

Todo había sido un éxito, todos se divirtieron y ahora estaba en el portón de su casa despidiendo a Eriol.

Se encamino a entrar a su casa y se fue directo a su habitación. Estaba un poco confundida.

Si, la amistad con Hiragizawa se había hecho mas fuerte a partir de que todo pasó y cada día lo quería mas y mas, pero así como era de despistada, solo se había dado cuenta de la mitad de lo que sus sentimientos le dictaban.

Ya estaba acostada en su cama, era tarde y ella, con el maldito insomnio, ¡como lo odiaba!, intranquila se movió por toda su cama. Algo le hacia falta y no sabia que.

En su mesita de noche encontró algo que brillaba con la luz de la luna que se colaba por el ventanal, lo tomo y era la esclava que Eriol le había regalado aquel horrible día. La vio por largo rato mientras pensaba en el inglés, pasaron varios minutos y se levantó de sopetón: había descubierto algo… ¿seria bueno o malo enamorarse de su mejor amigo?

Esa noche no durmió para nada, estaba confundida. Bueno, no tanto, ya había descubierto sus sentimientos y, cuando había tomado el valor, semanas después, para decírselo, ¡a él lo llaman para que vaya a resolver unos asuntos en Inglaterra!

Frustrada, esperó una larga semana hasta que llegara, pero cuando lo fue a traer al Aeropuerto, lo primero que recibió, y no fue un _"Hola"_, sino que…

―• •―

_Estaba impaciente, el vuelo de Eriol ya había aterrizado ¡y el ni las luces!, se puso de puntillas y pudo ver así la sonrisa de su amigo. La alegría la embargo y corrió hacia él, según ella a darle un abrazo pero, cuándo llego, Eriol la tomo de la cintura y la miró fijamente a los ojos y la beso… ¡la beso!_

_Se sintieron en el cielo, ahí, frente a toda la gente que por ahí pasaba sin prestarles atención, y quienes los miraban solo pensaban en una linda pareja de enamorados._

_Miles de sensaciones invadieron a los dos jóvenes al entrar en contacto y explorar la boca del otro, se separaron mas que sonrojados y se sonrieron con cariño, con confianza. Se sonrieron con amor._

―• •―

-. ¡Hoeeee!, ¡no lo puedo creer! – Tomoyo acomodaba el vestido blanco, diseñado por ella misma a petición de Kinomoto, para las dos.

Todo había quedado en el pasado. El poder del perdón es muy grande, eso nadie lo niega, pero el cariño entre amigas lo supera todo.

–. ¡Te vez divina, soñada! – le alagó con estrellitas en los ojos y su típica cámara en las manos.

-. ¡Tomoyo Li!, ¡me pones nerviosa! ¡Me voy a casar! – dijo dando vueltas por toda la habitación.

-. Saku, te arruinaras el peinado si sigues así – advirtió con una sonrisa amable.

-. Oye…ya deberías de calmarte, me mareas si pasas de una lado a otro – pidió Shaoran a Hiragizawa, este lo miro con nerviosismo.

-. Claro, tu ya pasaste por esto y ahora disfrutas – le recriminó retomando su rutina de caminar de un lado a otro.

-. Créeme: tu disfrutaste verme así, tómalo como una… ¿pequeña venganza? – Shaoran sonrió complacido ante el silencio del peliazul.

La "conversación" se vio interrumpida por la marcha nupcial, Sakura apareció con su vestido blanco, (N.A.: no soy muy buena describiendo vestidos, así mejor vean este: http:// .es /Vestidos20de20novia/ Colecciones/ Celeste/ )

Eriol dejo de dar vueltas y todo el nerviosismo se fue de vacaciones al solo verla caminado hasta donde él se encontraba. Una sonrisa estaba plasmada en el rostro de los dos y la felicidad abundaba en el ambiente.

Ya era mas de las 3 de la mañana en _"Une demeure le Cerisier"_ (Mansión Cerezo), como la había llamado Eriol al regalársela a su ahora esposa Sakura, la fiesta por fin había terminado.

Centrándonos en la habitación principal que se mantenía en las penumbras, la ventana estaba abierta y los rayos de la luna iluminaban tenuemente a la joven que estaba apoyada en el marco. Eriol se acerco y la vio que ella estaba un poco inquieta.

-. ¿Pasa algo, Sakura? – preguntó situándose detrás de ella y tomando la estrecha cintura entre sus manos.

-. ¿Sabes?, este vestido es hermoso, pero… - se detuvo un momento volteando a verlo a los ojos – ¡ya no lo aguanto!, hasta me esta comenzando a picar – dijo con cascaditas en sus ojos, Eriol rió ante su inocencia.

-. Entonces… ¿que tal si te ayudo a quitártelo? – le preguntó al oído y besando el cuello de la, ahora, señora Hiragizawa.

Sakura enrojeció cuando entendió lo que Eriol pretendía, cabe decir que pasaron varios segundos para que reaccionara ante la sensualidad en las palabras de su esposo.

-. Eso seria de mucha ayuda – le dijo, entrando en el juego.

-. Te amo – le afirmó Eriol entre besos y caricias.

-. Te amo – repitió ella, dejándose llevar por el amor, el placer y la pasión.

**Fin.**

_¡Hola!, yo por aquí de nuevo y con nuevo Oneshot, como dije al principio es uno de mis últimos fics, sino es que el ultimo…lo tengo hecho hace ya varios días y no lo había publicado por razones de…que ¡arruine la computadora de mi prima!...pero bueno, esa es otra historia jeje, lo quería publicar el 21 de diciembre, mi cumpleaños, pero bueno, ya saben xD, espero que les haya gustado ¡y que me dejen un review!, en serio lo necesito._

_Espero nos veamos pronto, o sino, me despido con mucho cariño de todos ustedes, ¡muchas gracias!_

_Abrazos y besos con muchísimo cariño de:_

**o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o**


End file.
